


Maman

by laceituplove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Mom!Marinette, Mominette, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode AU: s03e23 Ladybug, Post-Episode: s03e23 Ladybug, Season 3 AU, SentiBug Lives AU, mentioned one-sided SentiBug/Adrien Agreste, post-episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceituplove/pseuds/laceituplove
Summary: SentiBug lives and goes to Disneyland Paris.Loosely based on this prompt: https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/187658076658/i-shouldnt-angst-sentibug-sentibug-replacing





	Maman

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES
> 
> Canon is dead and I’m the one behind the trigger. Also, my first time posting on AO3 instead of FF so. Excuse any formatting mistakes, ya girl hasn't uploaded fics in a long time. Any other mistakes that weren't caught are a result of being too impatient to double check it. 
> 
> There are like, two french words in here, but I couldn't figure out how to properly put the little apostrophe on the letters so let's pretend I did that. 
> 
> Written when Season 3 Episode Ladybug came out and will most likely not reference any other episode that came after it because ya girl tired. Also. I didn’t watch the episode at all, I just saw cute ass references and shit and the post that inspired this fic. 
> 
> Based on this post, but I threw a lot of it out the window whoops https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/187658076658/i-shouldnt-angst-sentibug-sentibug-replacing

SentiBug knew that something was wrong. She could feel it clearly in her mind that something was about to go wrong today. But it was a special day! Nothing bad was going to happen today! She was going to make sure of it. 

Because today they were going to Disneyland Paris! The Paris part was important because it was where she was living. In Paris. With her Maman. Maman who was so tired. Her Maman has been very short with her lately, but she always apologized after. She knew that Maman didn’t mean anything by it. 

Maman had a habit of staying up late to finish projects and assignments. Not to mention having to deal with a supervillain! SentiBug did her best to make sure that she did all her chores so Maman would have more free time. Patrolling with Chat Noir when Maman was too tired, cleaning up after herself at home, and general chore things that made Maman happy. She loved making sure that Maman was pampered while at home, and she knew that Maman was grateful for her help. Even when people would get them mixed up. 

SentiBug didn’t know how people can mistake her for Maman. She had longer hair! And didn’t have earrings! After Maman had saved her from the Mean Lady, SentiBug was able to look like Maman’s civilian self at will! While also making her hair longer! She didn’t know why she didn’t have earrings while looking like Maman, but then had them on when she was looking like Ladybug, but it made her very happy. She was sure that Maman was happy about it too. 

SentiBug loved Maman with all her heart. She remembered being in that dark place. Just floating in nothing and feeling weightless. She vaguely remembered another life. One that was filled with laughter and joy, but every time she’d try to remember anything more it would slip away from her. She could finally put into words what she was feeling in that blank space though. Scared. Lonely. Restless. She knew that she could be more than she was then, but what opportunity did she have to be more?

When she was ‘born’ it was like she just popped into existence. The spitting image of her Maman. Spotted suit and all. She didn’t like fighting against Maman and Chat Noir, but that Mean Lady made her. The kiss with Chat Noir was also gross. When Maman told her that people who love each other like kissing each other (_or if they just wanted some relief, whatever that meant_), SentiBug had loudly declared that she didn’t love Chat Noir and that she loved Maman. Maman had sighed, but she smiled right after. Maman didn’t like kisses on the lips, but she was very happy with the check kisses SentiBug gives her!

Chat Noir, on the other hand, had become very touchy. She didn’t like it. While she liked patrolling around Paris, the way Chat Noir invaded her space made her uncomfortable. He kept flirting with her. When she told him to stop, he’d say that it wasn’t like that. But it was like that because SentiBug knew that he was Adrien and that Adrien was Chat Noir! 

When SentiBug was introduced to Maman’s friends she knew that Adrien was Chat Noir. The ring may be shiny and good at pretending, but SentiBug could feel the magic coming off of it. He didn’t recognize her, but she knew that there was just enough resemblance between Bridgette and SentiBug for him to guess that they were the same person. He didn’t ask her if she was SentiBug. She avoided him as much as she could at school. Maybe he just liked a certain type of girl.

The magic of the miraculous felt almost like her, but not really. She didn’t like the feeling of his miraculous. It was a foreboding chill against her spine. She much preferred the sunshine of Maman’s miraculous. It was like the rising dawn against your skin as you awoke to a new day. She knew that following Maman would mean being safe and sound. Because Maman felt warm and soft like the bakery where they lived in.

Once Maman was able to talk to her Maman and Papa, who were both very surprised to see SentiBug, they had let SentiBug stay with Maman in her room! They said that they had barely any space, but SentiBug would rather stay with Maman anyway. She didn’t want to be too far from her. She knew that Maman wasn’t feeling good. There was something dark lurking in her eyes, and SentiBug was going to get to the bottom of it!

Maman was caring and warm when she was created and didn’t yell at her like the Moth Man had. Or whatever he called himself. He took and he took and he took until there was nothing left to give. 

She saw the way the Mean Lady was contaminated. The black veins on her blue skin stood out to her, but she knew that Maman and Chat Noir couldn’t see it. There was shimmer on the little Miraculous that screamed for justice. SentiBug didn’t like the Mean Lady. She was happy that the little being in the Miraculous was getting justice. She didn’t know what the Mean Lady did, but whatever it is doesn't feel right so SentiBug stayed far, far away from her when she showed up to fight. She’d rather deal with the meanies going after her Maman than with whatever magic had cursed the Mean Lady.

When she saw the Mean Lady with Adrien one day after school, she felt suspicious. But then she saw the way he acted around her and knew that he didn’t know that she was the Mean Lady and she didn’t know that he was Chat Noir. She wondered if that meant that the Moth Man also knew Adrien. She was extra vigilant that day with Maman. 

Maman’s classmates thought it was cute how “Marinette’s cousin was so close with her!” Maman called her cousin in front of people, but SentiBug knew she was really her Maman’s daughter. She may have been created as a clone of her Maman, but she was still only just created. That made her a baby! Her Maman’s baby! And she would rather be Maman’s baby than her cousin because she saw the way families were being in Paris Disneyland. If being a cousin meant being mean and pushy, she’d rather be far away from it!

As they walked around, SentiBug held Maman’s hand tightly. She eyed Adrien who was smiling brightly at her. Lately he was trying very hard to be near SentiBug, but she wasn’t having it. SentiBug knew that Maman loved Adrien therefore Maman loved Chat Noir. She didn’t get the whole secret identity thing because they were still the same person. Just one side a little bit more seen because you know. You can’t yeet someone away from you in public. 

SentiBug giggled to herself as Maman talked with Luka. She loved those memes thingys that Maman would play for her sometimes when she was really good. Although Maman would always mumble that SentiBug was supposed to be a similar version of her, not a younger one. SentiBug had privately laughed to herself. 

Sure she was suppose to be a version of her Maman, but after she had gotten back her little charm, she felt more like herself. But this time with a body! And she looked different! She vaguely remembered being smaller with little hands and feet. She knew that she was taller because she could reach seats now!

“What’s funny Bridgette?” Adrien asked her as he started creeping closer to her. Adjusting her grip on Maman, she shoved her other hand into her pocket. Adrien had a habit of taking her hand and not letting go. She wanted to be holding hands with her Maman, not Adrien.

“Nothing,” she said as she looked around for something to distract him with. Spotting a colorful cat in the distance, she tugged on Maman’s arm. Maman turned away from her conversation with Luka.

“What is it Bug?” Maman knew that she didn’t like her new name. So she started to call her by “Bug” so no one could be suspicious about SentiBug. Adrien always twitched whenever she said it.

“I wanna see the cat!” SentiBug started to give her Maman kitten eyes. She knew that whenever Maman used it, she gets what she wants. She knew it would do the same for her!

Maman glanced to where SentiBug saw the cat and smiled. 

“Well, Alice’s Labyrinth doesn’t get a lot of people at this hour. Let’s head over before it gets overrun with kids,” Maman suggested to the boys.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Luka said, “I’ve always liked how you can wander around there for hours. You can always find something new.”

“Fine by me,” Adrien butt in. SentiBug frowned as he got a little too close to her. She cuddled into Maman’s arm who glanced at her, but didn’t say anything. 

SentiBug had seen Maman’s Wall. The one covered in photos of Luka, Adrien, and Kagami. Although SentiBug was on it, in a little corner with Tikki, she knew what it meant when the biggest picture was in the middle. Adrien had Maman’s heart. But Adrien didn’t seem to want it. Which was ridiculous because Maman deserved the world and if Adrien couldn’t see it then he can leave. SentiBug didn’t want him anywhere near Maman because she saw the way Chat Noir was looking at SentiBug. She didn't like the lurking hunger in his eyes. Maman’s stressed smile whenever Chat Noir would try to flirt with SentiBug didn’t help matters at all.

If Adrien refused to see Maman as who she truly was then she didn’t want him near them at all. No wonder Maman didn’t want to do an identity reveal. Chatdrien didn’t understand that no matter what side of the mask he was showing, he was still Chatdrien. Whether or not he did something as Chat Noir or Adrien was irrelevant because it was still him who was deciding to do it.

SentiBug saw the entrance of the maze and started to squeal.

“Look Mari!” She tugged on her hand. She didn’t call Maman Maman outside of their home. It always made Maman blush and stammer. 

“The cat! It looks big!” SentiBug rushed ahead, dragging Maman who tripped over her feet. Before Maman could fully fall, SentiBug’s dancing feet brought Maman back to her feet. Maman gave her a soft smile as SentiBug smiled back sheepishly.

“Nice work there Bridgette,” Luka said as he smiled at them. 

“Yeah!” Adrien’s sunny smile directed only at SentiBug. “You’re so amazing! I can’t believe you stopped Marinette from falling!”

Maman’s hand tightened in her grip then relaxed. SentiBug squeezed her hand back and gazed solemnly back at Adrien.

“It’s my duty to protect Mari,” she said sharply. 

Adrien’s smile froze. The glint in his eyes made her uneasy as she tugged Marinette into the maze. The green archways leading into the maze gave SentiBug much needed shade. Her unease faded away as her excitement overflowed. Her eyes swept over the signs on the green pillars in the little courtyard. Ignoring the tension behind her, she tugged Maman towards the alley that said “Down” and “This Way.” She was delighted to see a colorful little door.

“Do you think we can go through it?” She whispered as she crouched down to look at the door better. There wasn’t a door knob, but SentiBug knew that sometimes you can push a door and they’ll open! Maman chuckled. 

“I don’t think you can go through there Bug,” Maman said. Looking behind her, she spied Luka and Adrien eyeing each other behind them. 

She much preferred Luka to Adrien, but she much preferred Maman to be alone. She didn’t need someone to complete her. Besides! She had SentiBug and Tikki and Grandpere and Gradmere! She didn’t need someone else in her life right now. Especially since she knew that Moth Man can hurt Maman and everyone else she cared about if he found out who she was. Once Moth Man and the Mean Lady were gone for good, SentiBug was gonna be very happy. She could finally call Marinette Maman in public!

And maybe she can change her name to something else! While Maman’s name fit her perfectly, she didn’t think Bridgette was a good name for her. She liked the name Emma that Maman wanted to name her future children. Maybe she can even get Maman to see if she can change her back to what she used to look like! Although she liked being taller, she didn’t like being so grown up. It wasn’t fun at all.

The thought made her smile. She stood up and followed Maman who went further into the maze. They walked for a bit. SentiBug exclaiming over things that caught her interest. Maman would hum and haw, but SentiBug saw the way Maman would take pictures of some of the decor. Maybe she can ask Maman for a new dress! One that was Alice themed! 

As they turned the corner, SentiBug felt a heaviness in the area. Whipping around, she inched closer to Maman as she eyed the people around them. Nothing seemed out of place, but the feeling of danger spiked inside of her. It seemed like Maman hadn’t noticed it yet. Glancing down at Maman’s purse where Tikki was hiding, she wondered if the little kwami was able to feel the wrongness around them. She almost opened her mouth to ask Maman if they can go to the bathroom so she can ask Tikki, but the sounds of clanging rang in her ears. Her head whipped to the tower they were nearing. 

A large costumed _something_ emerged from the bushes of the maze. It pushed against the tower. SentiBug watched horrified as it started to crumble. Before she can rush in to help, Maman was running towards it. The feeling of wrongness engulfed SentiBug and drowned her in terror. She went to follow Maman, but she felt hands on her arms pulling her back.

“No,” she screamed as she watched helplessly as Maman ran into the crossfire. She struggled against the arms holding her, kicking back at the body behind her as she screamed.

“Let me go! Let me go!” She yelled as she was suddenly hoisted over someone’s shoulder. They were running away from the destruction! Away from Maman! She struggled out of the person’s arms, but they tightened their hold on her. She could only watch as Maman was engulfed in the darkness of the tower. 

“I’ll alert the Ladyblog!” She heard Luka’s voice from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him helping people out of the maze. She saw blond hair in her peripheral vision, but a bang caused her to look back at the tower.

Adrien violently sneeze as the dust fell around them. The sneezed rocked his body causing him to drop SentiBug. The moment she felt the ground at her feet, she sprinted towards the tower. 

* * *

“Maman!” SentiBug wailed as she pushed crumbled pink and purple stones away from her. Her vision swam as she tried to locate her Maman. The soft cries of buried people were ignored as she dug and dug and dug.

Others around her pulled people out of the wreckage as the akuma made some spiel about why it was akumatized. SentiBug didn’t care about the akuma. The only thought was of her Maman and Tikki who were still lost in the rubble. She spotted a small purse deep in the hole she made. The purse moved, and SentiBug’s efforts doubled. 

Once there was a wide enough gap, a young child reach out from within her Maman’s arms. SentiBug reach out and pulled them out of rubble. A crying woman rushed over and pulled them out of her arms. With renewed hope, she finally cleared the rubble around her Maman. Then she threw herself onto her. 

“Maman!” She hugged her. “I thought I lost you! But I found you! Come on, let’s go Maman!”

She shook her Maman’s body. Maman’s hair was sticky with blood. They were disheveled and out of their regular hairstyle. She ignored Tikki who had quickly phased out of Maman’s purse and into SentiBug’s backpack that Maman had packed earlier that day.

“Maman?” She whimpered as she shook her body harder. Maman didn’t move. 

“Maman?” Her throat clogged up as tears welled in her eyes. Maman didn’t move.

“Maman?” Her shaking hands reach over and turned her head towards her. Maman’s eyes were closed. Maman didn’t move.

“Oh no,” she heard Adrien’s voice from a distance. All she could see was her Maman’s peaceful face. 

“Maman, stop playing.” She whispered, uncaring that Adrien was near her. She saw his hands reach for her again. She slapped him away and clung onto Maman’s body.

“Stop playing!” She screamed.

A wail ripped out of her throat as Maman didn’t move. She couldn't be gone. She couldn’t! She was a superhero! She was suppose to win! She was supposed to live! Hot tears fell onto her Maman’s hair, parting them to reveal her ears. SentiBug saw shiny black earrings reflecting her red eyes. 

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. 

“Don’t worry Maman,” she whispered as she gently took Maman’s earring out of her left ear. There was no time for Adrien’s whining. She jabbed the earring into her ear lobe. She winced as the blunt pin ripped into her ear. Quickly taking out Maman’s other earring, she shoved it into her other ear. 

“What the hell!” Adrien’s cried out next to her. The horrified look on his face as he stared at the earrings she had shoved into her ears looked so funny to her. She felt a laugh bubbling up inside of her when light glinted into her eyes.

She zeroed in on the ring shining on Adrien’s right hand. Without thinking, she lunged for Adrien. He fell back onto the rubble with SentiBug on top of him. Pinning Adrien to the rocks underneath them, she used his shock to her advantage. 

She slipped the ring off his finger and threw herself away from him. Clutching the ring, she shoved it onto her thumb. It hung loosely around it before shrinking to fit onto her finger. 

Meeting Adrien’s horrified eyes, SentiBug knew exactly what she was going to do. Maman was going to live. No matter what or who it takes to bring her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alice’s Curious Labryinth https://www.disneylandparis.com/en-us/attractions/disneyland-park/alices-curious-labyrinth/
> 
> Walkthrough  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mubhNHgyqPs
> 
> SentiBug: I am B A B Y. No one can touch Maman except me (and Tikki)!
> 
> Again, canon is thrown out the window because ya girl does whatever she wants. Basic lore that I may or may not expand on later that will be based on canon: Sentimonsters are just souls that are in limbo. They’re called upon by the miraculous to become a ‘champion.’ Duusu likes the souls of children for their eagerness to help.


End file.
